The Queen and King of Evil
by Aganos
Summary: Thalya the adopted daughter of Tanos only had one true friend in Twistrm but he is supposed to be good however Thalya's evil said with the power of the ultimate evil might be able to change that.


**I do not own the Dungeons games**

The fatiguing library narrator's Pov

The fatiguing library a small building overtop an extremely large catacomb of books containing arcane knowledge collected over the centuries. Within the library, there is currently only one living soul there since all the others are heading to the orphanage opening ceremony.

A young human who is studying arcane enchantments to become a craftsman of magic items and constructs. However, his parent's demands use uses his skills to become a hero just like his uncle Tanos despite his dream to become a mysterious traveling appraiser of magical items. Other than that the young man named Valish was very reclusive and had little friends except for Thalya who has become a very good friend of his over his years of studying there.

Valish POV

I have been in this library for days, studying all day and night with the exception of a few hours of sleep here and there. Yet, I'm required to continue my studies as soon as I wake up thanks to my uncle. I don't know how Thalya dose it, she is required to study down here for even longer periods of time then I am and despite our different subject requirements, this place is named the fatiguing library for a reason. although I must say I enjoy researching and learn the library's secrets but there's a point where even the most hardened scholar needs a brake.

I wonder what time is it since I promised Thalya I would attend her grand opening ceremony for the orphanage. I quickly opened my pocket watch. "Damn I better leave now before I'm too late.

As I was leaving the library I heard what sounded like an explosion. What the hell is going on out here as I decided to run toward the explosions and the screaming people running about like a gobbler without its head?!

As I approach the source of the commotion I could see that the very land has been tainted with darkness and it's spreading. Trees twisted and warped, farm animals just keel over dead and large carnivorous plants replaced a once sacred holy garden and consumed all the fairies in the area that once protected it.

I take a deep breath and decided to quickly run into the tented area, hoping to find the source of this corruption. I turned to corner to find both to my relief and horror that there are bodies everywhere but standing in the middle of them is Thalya apparently working on some kind of spell. At least she's alright "Thalya what happened here?" I yelled as I ran over to her but as I got closer I could make out a few orcs. Then Thalya turned around and looked at me with a wicked grin. Darkness radiated off of her and since I am but ten feet away from her. I quickly turned around only to be met with a rather large orc who then grabbed me while turning me to face Thalya. I'm so screwed Thalya has been consumed evil judging by the aura of dark magic surrounding her.

Narrator's Pov

Thalya who at the moment is extremely pleased that Valish perhaps the only person who was genuinely kind to her came to her instead of Thalya having to track him down.

She moved within arms reach of the 18-year-old transmuter and motioned for the orc to release him. Valish at this point was sweating bullets afraid of what Thalya might do to him in her current state of mind.

To his surprise to gripped him in a large hug. Disputed himself his cheeks reddened with a blush. "Uhh, Thalya?" asked the flustered enchanter as he tried to slightly squirm out of her grip.

But Thalya had no intention of letting him go. He felt her dark aura covering him. When the enchanter looked down his clothing was starting the change color and after a few seconds, the robe was black with a gold trim much like Thalya new clothing. "Join me," she said into the left ear of Valish before doing the most surprising thing to the young enchanter.

Since she and Valish are about even in high it made it very easy for her to display an evil grin before grabbing the back of his head pushing him into a kiss. You heard of this kiss of death but this is just a little bit different.

A small portion of the shadow within Thalya used this is as a way to transfer part of itself into Valish. This was not a pleasant experience and caused the poor enchanter to fall backward gasping for air as darkness fell over him consuming all that was good within him.

The young transmuter looked very much like his uncle in both hair and skin tone minus any facial hair but does have the perfect blue eyes of his uncle Tanos. Nut as the corrupting darkness went to work changing his allegiance from that of the goddess into a servant of the absolute evil.

Thalya grinned with evil delight as she watched his hair darken to match that of the darkest night, his skin lost is health tan and turned sickly pale. Finally, his eyes that reminded her so much of her foster father's, those hideous blue eyes were now an evil red similar to her own before he passed out.

Evil Thalya POV

Excellent Twister is now mostly in ruins and now I have Valish at my side. But before I could command an orc to take Valish to my chamber in the dungeon my pitifully good side has to intervene. "Why did you corrupt him he was our friend?" I laughed at her pitiful statement.

"Well, now he will be more than a mere friend he will be my servant and king. After all, what is a Queen of evil without her king?" I asked my good side.

My damn good side countered with "But he was such a good person, how could you just corrupt him like that?" My god side complained my, to my annoyance.

"Well he must not have been all that good it was so easy to corrupt him" I replied until I saw a large group of heroes heading my way lead by Grimli. But the foresighted evil had a plan just for this scenario. I quickly use my newfound strength given to by the great evil and lift Valish over my shoulder before walking through the portal as I left my minions for dead.

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
